


A surprising birthday present

by Hyuknice



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki Feels, Odin's A+ Parenting, Pre-Avengers (2012), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuknice/pseuds/Hyuknice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started on a special day.<br/>Of course!<br/>A new King’s coronation. My brother, the golden son of Asgard.<br/>It was a special day indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A surprising birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is kind of a companion work to [No one mourns the wicked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/901278).
> 
> I'm sorry if the beginning is kind of scrambled, this was actually a story for my english class (hence the tittle) but it turned into this so I didn't turn it in, I just though I might as well post it here...
> 
> Also, this is already an AU, so I thought it couldn't hurt to change Loki's bday to the day Thor was supposed to be crowned, everything else happens as in the movie.
> 
> I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

It all started on a special day.

Of course!

A new King's coronation. My _brother_ , the golden son of Asgard.

It was a special day indeed.

How could anyone remember it was also the day the second prince was born?

Such an insignificant event after all.

One is only silver and darkness where the other is gold and shine; only a shadow that is forever lurking behind the blinding light of those that are _better_ and more worthy of praise.

_Know your place, brother._

And perhaps that was indeed the problem.

How could anyone know one's place when they haven't been given one, when they have been ignored their entire life, only brought to light from the shadows when they are useful to the King.

_What am I?_

A being whose existence is only the consequence of a poorly designed reality in which those who are different, are in fact too different to exist without having the constant presence of a judging eye upon them that offers punishments in tenfold for every mistake made, and not one single word of love or comfort when is most needed.

_You are my son._

A son that was always overlooked except when there was no one else to blame or sacrifice.

_What more than that?_

Nothing but a mistake, a monster, so foolish that it was still willing to do anything for the scraps of love it could get from the King and his –real- son.

_No, Loki._

Curious name _The God of Lies_ , seemed kind of imprecise before, now however, the real connotation of it is clear.

Still, you have learned –in the worst possible way, no less- that sometimes a simple truth can be more hurtful than the most callous of lies. 

_Loki, no…NO!_

Yes.

Let's right a wrong made long ago.

Let there be peace.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lokiofasgard-kneel.tumblr.com)


End file.
